My Enemy
by butcherXbaby
Summary: Due to an old law Harry is staying with the Malfoy's. Will Draco and Harry get along? What will happen when Voldemort finds out?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. This isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first on this profile. I hope you enjoy it.  
AN2: I'm sorry for the confusion, but I will be re-uploading chapters 1 and 2.

The Enemy

Chapter 1

It was the last day at Hogwarts til everyone would be off for the summer. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Everyone couldn't wait to go home to see their loved ones, everyone except Harry Potter that is. Harry was pushing his food around on his plate, listening to Ron drone on about the last quidditch match, which Gryffindor lost. Hermione smacked his hand with her spoon, reprimanding him for talking with his mouth full. Hermione looked at Harry and sighed. "Harry, are you alright?" She, of course, knew that he wasn't. Tomorrow he would be going back to the Dursley's. Who would be happy about being treated like a house elf and beaten daily. "Harry I found a solution your summer problem." Hermione said hoping that would catch Harry's attention. Harry's head snapped up so quick it popped. He grabbed Hermione's and hurried out of the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table a pair of silver eyes followed the two as they left the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy. Arch-enemy to one Harry Potter, or so everyone thought. Draco doesn't hate Harry, not really. No, he just hates being denied what he wants. Draco excuses himself and walks out of the Great Hall to follow the two Gryffindors. Hermione was being dragged by Harry through the winding halls of Hogwarts.  
Finally they stop when they reach Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was silent, all that could be heard was Hermione's labored breathing. "Okay Hermione, What's the solution?" Harry asked excitedly. Hermione hesitates for a moment. "I did extensive research on the wizarding world's law on child abuse. There is a lot on the subject. Mrs. Pince even let in the Restricted section. That's where I found your solution Harry." Hermione clears her throat and continues. " If a child who has magial abilities is being abuse in any way. A pure-blood, usually wealthy, family can adopt said child temporarily or permanantly. If the child is/was abused by muggles, the child is forbidden to return to their home. If the child is/was abused by a witch or wizard they get sent to Azkaban There is three. The Zabini's," Harry shakes his head. "Not the Zabini's." Hermione gives Harry a stern look worthy of McGonagall. "Harry please don't interrupt me. Now as I was saying. There's also the Parkinson's, and the Malfoy's. Now it is your decision to make Harry, but I think the Malfoy's would be best. You don't want to go with the Zabini's, and the Parkinson's haven't got the best track record with their previous charges. So that leaves the Malfoy's. They haven't taken in as many children, but they have the best record." Hermione hold up her hand to stop Harry's protest. She wait for him to stay silent and continues. The Ministry used Veritaserum on the children to see if the Malfoy's were mistreating them. All answers were negative." Hermione stays quiet to let this sink in.  
Moaning Myrtle comes out of a toilet and hovers between Hermione and Harry. "Hello Harry. What brings you here?" Myrtle bats her ghostly eyes at Harry. "Hermione and I are having a private conversation. Myrtle. Can we have a minute, please?" Myrtle looks past Harry. "Of course. Do you want me to tell him that too?" Hermione and Harry follow Myrtle's gaze and see Draco Malfoy frowning. Draco crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall.  
_Potter is being abused? It seems I'm the only option here. If I play my cards right Potter will be my friend. _Draco looks at Myrtle menacingly. "Leave." Myrtle zooms to the toilet and leaves with a splash. Draco looks at Hermione and then Harry. "So you need my help. This is interesting. Here I thought you lived like a king. Come with me Potter." Draco starts walking towards the exit. He stops when Harry says "Wait. Where are we going?" Hermione chimes in before Draco can answer. "He's going to fire call his father so you can speak with him." Hermione said like it should have been obvious. Draco starts walking again with Harry following close behind. Hermione calls out as they leaving the bathroom," I'm going back to the tower to pack some more of my things. Good luck Harry." Hermione waves and leaves the bathroom.  
Harry follows Draco in silence through the dungeons. _Of course he's taking me to the Snake Den. _Harry sighs and shakes his head. They reach the dorm without incident. Draco speaks the password and enters. Harry doesn't hesitate an follows Draco to the fireplace. Everyone clears out of the common room once they see Draco has guest. Harry watches in awe as everyone leaves. Draco leans closer to the fireplace. "Lucius Malfoy." Draco stands back as his fathers face appears in the flames. Father Harry Potter needs our help.

Beta'd by The Demon Lajhin


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For those who have read the previous;y uploaded second chapter. I apologize. The original was way too short. I am much happier with this one. R&R please.

My Enemy

Chapter 2

Lucius looked at his son for moment, unsure of how to reply. "Is he in trouble, Dragon?" Draco's eyes flicked to Harry for a second before returning to his father. "He's here, Father. I brought him to speak with you. I'm not aware of the whole situation." Draco stepped aside and motioned for Harry to step forward. Harry nervously stepped closer to the fireplace. "Hello Lord Malfoy. It's like Mal-... Draco said. I need your help." Harry takes a deep breath and continues, "I've been living with my mother's muggle relatives since that night they died. They hate anything to do with magic. They were nice enough at first, but once I started doing accidental magic..." Harry pauses and looks down. "They beat me and starved me, sir. They also locked me in a small cupboard under the stairs." Harry fights the urge to look away. "I wasn't aware you lived with muggles. Do you have visible injuries?" Harry hesitantly shakes his head yes. "Very well. Will you allow Draco to see? I do require proof of the abuse." Harry looks to Draco and sighs. "Okay..." Harry starts to disrobe. Once Harry's chest is bare Draco walks closer to inspect the injuries. Draco pulls out his wand. Harry tenses and watches Draco's wand nervously._ "Finite." _Draco says as he points his wand at Harry. Harry breathes a sigh of relief. Draco walks around Harry slowly looking closely at Harry's bruising and scars. He nods to Harry and goes to the fireplace. Harry starts dressing. "There are signs of abuse, Father. The word 'freak' appears to have been carved into his upper back. He has some scarring and a lot of bruises." Lucius remains silent for a moment. "Mr. Potter, come here." Harry slowly walks to the fireplace and kneels beside Draco. "I have sufficient evidence of the abuse. You will arrive at King's Cross Station with Draco. From there we will apparate to Malfoy Manor. Be there at 10 am sharp. I do not appreciate tardiness." Harry nods his head. "Yes, sir. I won't be late." Lucius nods his head in approval. "Good. Now off to bed with you two." Draco and Harry nod in unison as Lucius' head disappears from the fire. Draco and Harry stand up together. "Meet me in the Great Hall at 8:30 tomorrow, Potter." Draco sneers at Harry and walks away. Harry sighs.  
_ I wonder why they're being so...nice to me. Maybe they plan on handing me over to Voldemort...or maybe they actually care...no that can't be it. What have I gotten myself into?_ Harry makes his way to Gryffindor Tower wondering if he made the right decision.  
The next morning Harry woke up with a sense of dread. It was 8:00 and Harry knew he had to get out of bed soon, or he'd face Malfoy's wrath. Hermione had told Ron Harry's plan to stay with the Malfoy's. When Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower, Ron had immediately started in on him.

***Gryffindor Tower, the previous night***

_ Harry walked through the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except for one student: Ron. He was sitting on the sofa facing the entryway scowling. Harry saw Ron and sighed._  
Hermione must've told him about the Malfoy's.  
_Harry walked to the same sofa Ron is sitting on and sat on the far end. "Listen Ron...I know you don't like the idea, but it's the only way." Ron snapped his head in Harry's direction and glared at him. He interrupted Harry before he could finish. "Have you thought this through, mate? It's the Malfoy's! The ferret's a Death Eater in training, and his Dad is part of You-Know-Who's inner circle. How can you agree to stay with them?! They probably plan on handing you over to Him!" Ron was standing up towering over Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Ron, we both know that if they do hand me over, I'll be perfectly fine. I don't know why you're so mad." Harry had stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Ron's face turned as red as his hair. "I'm mad because you're choosing to go to the Malfoy's instead of my house! Why Harry?" Harry stood up sighed in annoyance. "Ron, the Malfoy's have money. The law requires the family to be wealthy." Harry rubbed his temples._  
Ugh... I feel a headache coming on.  
_ "So it's because they're rich? I thought you didn't care about that kind of stuff, Harry!" Harry groaned. "That's it! I'm tired of you being an arse everytime I do something YOU don't like. A real friend would be happy I can finally get away from the Dursley's. I'm going to bed, Ron." Harry walked up the stairs, leaving behind a fuming Ron._

Harry walked downstairs to the common room after dressing and grabbing his things. It was fifteen minutes before he was to meet Draco. The common room was empty. Everyone was still sleeping.  
_I wish I was still sleeping.  
_Harry made it to the Great Hall with 5 minutes to spare. He seen Malfoy waiting by the Slytherin table. Harry walked over to Draco and stood there awkwardly. "I expected you to be late, Potter. Let's go." Draco and Harry leave Hogwarts on their way to King's Cross.

**King's Cross Station**

Harry and Draco stepped off of the Hogwarts Express having arrived at King's Cross Station at 9:50 Draco spotted his father and walked toward him. Everyone was scrambling out of the Malfoy heir's way. Harry and Draco made it the older Malfoy quickly.  
"Good Morning, Father."  
"Good Morning, Lord Malfoy."  
"Good morning to you both. Are you ready to go?" Harry and Draco nodded their heads. Lucius grabbed their arms. "Malfoy Manor." In a matter of seconds the three are standing outside the beautiful Malfoy Manor.

This chapter was beta'd by The Demon Lajhin.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello again. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

`My Enemy

Chapter 3

Harry stared in awe of the Malfoy's home. The manor was absolutely beautiful. Sure it was a bit...dark, but what would you expect from the Malfoy's. "Mr. Potter. Come here." Lucius motioned for Harry to stand in front of the gate with him. "I must key you into the wards. My wards are extremely powerful. I will need a bit of your blood." Harry held out his palm to Lucius. Lucius pointed his want at Harry's outstretched. He moved his wand in an arc motion while he spoke, "_Lacero._" The blood flowed from Harry's hand and into the lock on the gate. Harry watched in awe as the blood flowed into the lock. Lucius pointed his wand at Harry's palm once more. "_Episkey_..._Tergeo_." The small cut on Harry's hand healed and the blood vanished. "Now you are keyed into the wards." The gates swing open and an elf wearing something made of burlap appeared. "How can Minxy help the master?" Minxy kept her eyes to ground not once looking at Lucius. "Take their things. Put Mr. Potter's in the guest room in the west wing." Lucius said in a condescending tone. Minxy grabbed Draco's and Harry's things and disappeared with a _pop_.

**Inside Malfoy Manor**

Harry looked around the foyer in absolute awe. Harry could see some of the manor from where he stood, it was magnificent. The hallway was large, dimly lit, and elegantly decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering the stone floor. The walls of the entrance hall displayed pale-faced portraits lining the walls. The portraits sneered at Harry. As if he was breaking some sort of law being there. Harry mentally sighed. "My wife is out attending to some business. She will be back before dinner. She will be your healer while you stay here. Now for some rules...You will not run or yell in this house, any problems you have will not leave this house, you will not be disrespectful, you will be on present and on time to every meal, and you will not lie. I do not tolerate liars." Harry rubbed the back of his left hand. "Potter stop." Harry stopped immediately. Lucius stopped and turns around. "What is it, Dragon?" Lucius asked curiously. "There's something on his hand, Father." Harry put his left hand behind his back. "Mr. Potter, Is there something wrong with your hand?" Harry remained silent. "May I see your left hand?" Harry hesitated for a moment, then he slowly showed Lucius his hand. Draco and his father looked at the scarring left there. "'I will not tell lies'..." Lucius read slowly.

Draco looked at Harry then at his hand once more. Harry let his hand fall to his side. He was looking down at his feet. "Potter look at me." Harry's head stayed downcast. "Look at me." Draco said with more authority. Harry looked up and glared at Draco. "Someone made you write with a Blood Quill. Who was it?" Harry looked to Lucius for help. Lucius remained quiet, smirking. _I see where his son gets it from._ Harry thought bitterly. Harry sighed in defeat. "It was Umbridge. She made me write it one hundred times because I was 'lying' about Voldemort's return." Harry looked at Lucius who was no longer smirking. Instead, he was frowning. "May I go to my room and unpack?" The frown disappeared as Lucius snapped his fingers and called out, "Minxy." A second later Minxy appeared with a _pop._ Minxy bowed slightly. "Yes, Master?"  
"Take Mr. Potter to his room." Minxy looked at Harry and bowed to Lucius once more. "Of course. Follow me Harry Potter.

**Harry's bedroom**

"Thank you, Minxy."  
"You are welcome, Harry Potter." Minxy closed the door behind her with a soft thud. Harry fell back onto the bed. Harry let out a loud sigh.  
_This bed is so soft, like a cloud._  
"Of course it is. It's the Malfoy's. I'd expect no less from them." Harry lay there and stared at the ceiling. Slowly he fell asleep.

AN2: Now that Harry is at the Malfoy's, the story will more interesting.

Beta'd by The Demon Lajhin


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had no internet for awhile, and the internet I'm using now is limited. Enjoy the chapter.

That morning Harry awoke, he felt exhausted. He had another nightmare. They had been getting worse. Every night he'd have a dream about the graveyard.  
_I feel like I'm missing something about that night...Dumbledore told me it was Voldemort who put my name in the Goblet...but why don't I believe that? _Harry sighed. "I better get cleaned up before breakfast."

Harry got out of bed. Just as he was about to open the bathroom door, he heard a _pop_ and jumped. Minxy appeared in the bedroom. He turned around and seen that Minxy was making his bed. Harry sighed in relief. Harry went into the bathroom. It was just as magnificent as the the rest of the manor. He turned the water on to the hottest he could take it. Harry took off his clothes, and turned off the water. As he was about to step into the large tub, there was a knock at the door, followed by, "Hurry up, Potter. There is someone here to see you." Harry sighed. Of course Malfoy would be up this early. "Can it wait? I was about to take a bath."  
"Oh I'm not a patient man, Potter." Harry instantly froze.  
_That voice... He can't be here yet.I'm not ready...No! I can't appear weak...I need to be confident and unafraid...Or at least seem that way._ Harry slowly put his clothes back on. He was looking for his shirt when he realized he wasn't wearing one when he entered the bathroom. _Oh great... Now he's gonna see the scars. It's bad enough Malfoy seen them._

Harry takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door. What he saw was not the Voldemort he was used to. As Harry stared at the human and very handsome Dark Lord, Voldemort walked closer to Harry looking at his scars. Harry resisted the urge to back away. Voldemort traced a large scar across his chest. Harry shivered and leaned into the touch. Voldemort backed away before suddenly morphing into Ron. "What are you doing, mate?" He looked at Harry with disgust and hatred. Ron then changed into Hermione. She was crying over Cedric's lifeless body. Cedric's eyes snapped open. "Why Harry? You killed me!"  
"No. I didn't know, Cedric. I swear!" Cedric stood up and walked towards Harry. As he got closer to Harry, Cedric disappeared. As did everything else.

Harry slid down the wall and held his knees as the darkness enveloped him. "Don't fear the dark, Harry. Embrace it..." Harry strained to hear where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be everywhere and nowhere, whispering into his ear and miles away. Harry looked up to find a figure in a cloak that merged with darkness. The figure's face was covered in the darkness. Only his eyes were visible. And what a peculiar color the were. The left eye was a silver-grey color, while the right eye was a startling shade of red. _Hmm...The eyes seem...familiar, somehow._  
"The figure spoke once more. "Don't fear what's inside you. Become one. Now wake up Harry."

With a start Harry jolted awake to Draco's raised voice on the other side of the door. "Potter, you can't sleep the day away. Now remove the locking charm before I get Father." Harry quickly removed the charm and started to look for, what he felt suitable, clothes to wear. Draco walked into the room and leaned against the doorway. Harry could feel Draco's smirk. "Formal dress is not required at family meals, Potter." Harry looked down to his feet feeling embarrassed. "Come to breakfast when you are ready. Try not to keep Father and I waiting." Draco walked out the bedroom, with Harry staring at his ass. Harry's eyes widened.  
_Since when do I stare at Malfoy's ass?!_

_A/N2: I know it's short. I wanted to make it longer, but I thought I would post this while I still can. R&R :D_


End file.
